Roza's Note
by DimitriandRose7
Summary: What if Rose had dark thoughts that could kill her? What if Dimitri saved her from those thoughts? Rose and Dimitri can help each other with their problems, all they have to do is admit that they love each other. Can they do it? I don't own any of this.
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

I was walking through the Moroi Court to get to my room when I saw him. Dimitri was sitting at a café table drinking coffee. I knew I would only find more heartbreak if I tried talking to him. I didn't want to go anywhere near that table but after several minutes of studying the surrounding area I found that there was no way out of it. I had to walk past the table of my past lover. The lover I was still in love with.

I squeezed my purse closer to my body for a quick second before speed walking past the table. I was starting to exit the café area when my heart finally started to calm down. He hadn't talked to me and I hadn't talked to him, we hadn't even looked at each other. Everything had gone as planned.

Then I heard his voice.

"Roza!"  
After a few seconds I turned around to find him running at me. He stopped right next to me and said.

"What the hell is this?"  
He was holding out a piece of paper, one that had been in my purse as of a few minutes ago. Shit, it must have fallen out. Why did he have to be the one who found it?

The piece of paper in Dimitri's hand was my suicide note. It went something like this.

_To whoever finds this note,_

_ You've probably figured out by now that I'm dead, I killed myself. Everything hurts too much now. So I've decided to stake myself in the heart, the part of me that hurts the most._

_ Rose Hathaway_

I looked Dimitri in the eyes to find that he wasn't trying to hide his emotions. The pain and worry were as obvious as his Russian accent.

I chose to answer in a very Rose Hathaway fashion.

"What do you think it is Comrade? Isn't itself explanatory?"  
"Rose . . ."

He was trying to find something to say to me, but he couldn't find the right words. He was looking at the floor, not daring to meet my eyes.

I said.

"Yes Comrade?"

After a few seconds hesitation he looked me in the eyes and said.

"Don't,"  
"You honestly think that just because you say that I shouldn't do something I won't do it? You know me better then that Dimitri."  
"I'm not going to _let _you do this,"  
"Don't Dimitri, nothing you say or do is going to change my mind. This is what I want now."

I started to turn away despite the fact that I wanted to stay and talk to him forever, when he grabbed my arm and spun me back around to face him. He yelled.

"No Rose this isn't what you want! You don't want to do this! I know you don't want this!"

He whispered, he was almost begging.

"You can't do this . . . you can't do this."

I caressed his cheek and whispered.

"Yes Dimitri, I _can_ do this."  
"You can't leave me like that! You can't just kill yourself!"  
Anger burned through me like a scorching hot fire as I said.

"I can't leave you, but it's alright for you to leave and break my heart as you go?"  
All the pain in Dimitri's eyes left and was replaced with uncontrollable anger, we _were_ just like each other.

"This is completely different! I'm still alive! You're threatening to kill yourself! If you died I wouldn't be able to see you . . . wouldn't be able to see you."

By the end of his emotional monologue Dimitri was back to almost crying. It irritated me that he was flipping between anger and pain so much. I wanted to scream at him.

"_Chose Dimitri! It's one of the other! Anger or pain! Me or Tasha!"_

Instead I said.

"You of all people should be happy about my death."

Tears spilled down his cheeks as he said.

"Why would I be happy right now?"  
"Once I'm dead you and Tasha can continue your romance without me interrupting."

"Rose you know why I can't be with you . . . ."

"Then you shouldn't be trying to talk me out of suicide. Let me die, and whatever feelings you have for me will die along with me."

DPOV

Why? Why would Rose even think of this? Had I hurt her that much? Had I hurt her to the point where she thought death was the only escape? I had, I knew I had, she wanted to die and it was all my fault.

I wanted to pull her into my arms and scream.

"_You can't kill yourself Rose! If you die you'll take a part of me with you! You'll take the only part of me that can feel happiness!"  
_But I couldn't do that, I had to hide my feelings. I continued to try and talk her out of it.

"Rose think of Lissa, you can't leave her without a guardian."  
I had honestly thought that Rose would crack there. That she would give up her crazy death plan and say that she wouldn't stake herself. But this was Roza, and Roza wouldn't give this up easily.

"That's what you're for Dimitri."

Shock ran through me, making my heart ache even more then it had a few moments before. I said.  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"You refuse to leave Lissa's side since she saved you. You won't let a Strigoi touch her. She'll be perfectly fine with you as her guardian."

No! No! No! NO! She _was not _using my promise to protect Lissa against me! She couldn't! I _had _to protect Lissa! She turned me back into a Dhampir, I owed Lissa my life! I also owed her my only connection to Rose, something I treasured more than anything else. I lied and said.

"Lissa has nothing to do with this! I owe her my life! You're a part of her through the bond! If I let you die I won't be protecting her!"  
I looked into her eyes, hoping she bought the bait. What I saw in her eyes scared me; I thought I might have been having a heart attack.

I saw the pieces click into her brain, her plan for suicide turned to concrete. There was no talking her out of it; I had glued her plan together with my words. The words that said I was only trying to save her for Lissa, the words that were a lie.

She didn't have to say anything, her eyes told me everything and she knew that. I said.

"Rose . . ."

But I was too late. Tears were pooling in her eyes and all of her emotions were plan on her face. There was a trace of sadness, but mostly pain. Pain that squeezed my heart and made me want to die. Pain that I had placed there, pain that had been caused by me.

She started to walk away from me. I stumbled after her and said.

"Rose please!"

She shook her head and continued walking.

I started sobbing and my guards came and grabbed me. They started to handcuff me and one of them said.

"Come on Belikov, a little time in your cell should do you some good."  
I pushed both of them off of me and ran to Rose. I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me. I said.

"Rose you _are not_ going to kill yourself! I'm not going to let you kill yourself because I love you too much! I can't live knowing that I let you die!"

I fell to the ground and buried my face in my hands. A few seconds later I heard my guards running up to grab me again. Rose said.

"No! Stay _away_ from him!"  
I felt her arms wrap protectively around me, blocking me from their view. She said.

"Don't come any closer to him!"  
What? Was this really happening? Was Rose protecting me? Can she still love me? After I nearly got her to kill herself?  
I felt her cup my cheek in her hand, she said.

"Dimitri, lift your head up. Look at me."

I met her eyes, her big brown eyes that let me pear straight into her gorgeous soul, she said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

I knew, I knew she was lying. She knew she wasn't fine, knew that she wasn't in a safe place right now. I said.

"I can tell you're lying Rose."  
She took a deep breath and said.

"Some wounds take a longer time to heal then others. I'll be fine once the hole closes."  
Hole, she had a hole in her heart just like I did. I knew that pain, and it wasn't getting better and it wasn't getting worse. It just sat there, a permanent reminder of what I had done to Rose.

She said.

"Everything will be fine Dimitri,"

I could hear the uncertainty in her voice. I said.

"No Roza, this isn't fine, you aren't fine."

"It's just a little depression; it'll go away in a few months. If Lissa can turn you back into a Dhampir then I can kick this thing in its ass."  
"I don't want you to cut yourself; I don't want you to go through that."

She gave me a sad smile and said.

"It's a little too late for that."

"Rose tell me you didn't . . .?"

She pulled one of her sleeves up to reveal about five slits. The skin around them was red and puffy, she had an infection. I said.

"Rose they look infected!"  
"They are, it's hurts more that way."  
I pulled her to her feet and started leading her to my room. I had a first aid kit there and I needed to clean out her cuts. She asked.

"Where are we going?"  
"My room, I need to clean those cuts out."

After the short walk across court we reached my room. It wasn't very big, a small kitchen with a table for two, a family room with a couch and TV and my bedroom. I sat her on the couch before going into the hallway and grabbing the first aid kit from the closet.

I sat down next to her and held out my hand for her wrist. She placed it in my hand and a shot of electricity ran through me. Judging by the look on her face she had felt it too. I stared into her eyes, drinking them in as if I was dehydrated and only her beautiful, dark brown eyes could save me. Then I mentally disdained myself. I was here to give her medical attention, not to spark the romantic feelings we shared.

I directed my attention to her wrist, I poured rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball and dabbed it on her wrist. It must have hurt because she tried to pull away. I tightened my grasp and continued to clean.

The silence between us wasn't uncomfortable, it was warm and heated. I enjoyed being with her like this, and I knew she liked it too. Which meant I couldn't let it continue. I brought up a subject that I knew would be a sore spot. I said.

"How are things with Adrian?"  
She flinched again and I knew it wasn't from the first aid; she didn't want to talk about Adrian either. But that didn't stop her from answering. She said.

"He's pissed at me."

"Why?"  
I knew Rose would answer, we trusted each other.

"It's starting to bug him that part of me is still devoted to . . . someone else."

"Oh . . ."

I knew that "someone else" was me. Part of me rejoiced with the fact that she still loved me. But a different part told me that it was a good thing, she needed to move on with her new boyfriend and her feelings for me were destroying their . . . _relationship._

She said.

"Yea, it's safe to say that Adrian hates you. I don't understand why my feelings for you are starting to bother him now. He knew I still loved you when I came back from Russia."

I had started cleaning her other wrist; I tightened my grip in shock. I said in a somewhat pissed voice.

"This has been going on that long?"  
"I needed money to go after you; I got that money from Adrian, all he wanted in return was for me to give him a chance. So I agreed. He actually funded my trip to Las Vegas with Lissa."  
I didn't see how that had anything to do with what we were talking about. But I found something to add anyway.

"You shouldn't have taken Lissa there, do you know how many Strigoi are in that city?"  
"We didn't have a choice, Victor's brother lives there and we needed to talk to him."

"You tracked down Victor Dashkov's brother? After what Victor did to Lissa?"

I was in complete shock. I never thought Rose would put her charge in danger like this. I was wrapping bandages around her wrists and took my anger out by pulling them tighter. She looked up at the ceiling and said.

"Actually I tracked down Victor and had him take us to his brother."

I shook my head.

"No, that's impossible. Victor's in jail."  
"You really need to catch up on guardian news. Victor "escaped", they still don't know where he is and who helped him get out."

"You broke Victor out of prison."

"I told you I did things for you that were outrageous, even for me."  
That _was_ erratic and risky, even for Rose Hathaway. She could be killed! She could lose her job!

"Why in hell would you do that?"  
I was losing control; Rose realized this but didn't change anything about our conversation. She said.

"They had information I needed, information about how to change a Strigoi back into a Dhampir."

Rose broke someone out of prison for me! She really did love me. My heart was pounding in my chest; Rose and I were in love. She knew that and I knew that. But why couldn't I act on it? The answer: my guilt from when I was Strigoi, I didn't deserve her after what I did to those people . . . what I had done to her.  
I said.

"But why did you let him go?"  
"That wasn't the original plan, but when a pack of Strigoi attack your charge you forget to watch the prisoners."

"Oh . . ."

I remembered that fight. Rose had prevented Eddie from killing me, and I had taken more than several lives. Guilt coursed through me and I hung my shoulders in shame. Rose placed her hand on my shoulder, looked me in the eyes and said.

"What you did then has nothing to do with who you are now."  
It was then that I decided to come clean to her. I said.

"I'll never forgive myself for killing those people. But they're dead, their suffering is over. You're the only one I didn't kill; you're the only one that's still suffering because of my actions."

"Dimitri do you remember when I didn't let you feed on me? That one time I told you no?"

"Yes,"

"Don't you see Dimitri? I _let _you feed on me, if I had something against it I would have told you no the first time you tried to bite me. I let you drink from me because I love you. That's why what happened in Russia doesn't bother me."

At first I got angry at her for not trying to understand how I felt but then her words sunk in. She _had_ let me drink from her, she had the ability to tell me no the entire time we were in Russia but she never used it. What happened in Russia really didn't bother her.

That's when I decided that I wasn't going to pretend not to love Rose. It wasn't good for either of us. We could help each other with our problems. I could help her battle her depression and she could help me work on my guilt.

The next thing I did was very Rose Hathaway. But at the same time it was very Dimitri Belikov, because Roza and I are similar.

I pulled Roza into my arms and kissed her with a blazing passion that set our bodies on fire. Our bodies seemed to connect to each other and then join as one. After we had been kissing for a few minutes I pulled back and asked the question that I knew was what I needed to feel like my soul was whole again.

"Will you marry me Roza?"

Her face filled with joy as she pulled me into a hug and said.

"Yes! Yes! Are you sure you want this? I know I do but you're being really emotional right now and I think you might be a tad confused about what you want."

"I know what I need to make my soul whole again, I need you Roza, you've made that clear today."  
Tears escaped from Roza's eyes and I wiped them away with my thumb. I said.

"Do you just want to go to the court house and do this now or have an actual wedding?"  
"What do _you _want?"  
I smiled and said.

"I want you to be my wife _today."  
_ We got up from the couch and left my room for the court house. Rose was going to be my wife in a few short minutes. That day went _a lot _better than expected!

An hour later

Rose's POV

Dimitri's hand was in mine, we were back in the café having a snack when Lissa and Christian walked up to us. Our hands separated before Christian and Lissa could see us. They sat down with us, Christian and Dimitri started talking.

A wave of anger hit me through the bond. Lissa was glaring at me. I said.

"What did I do?"

She spoke in my mind.

"_Leave Dimitri alone. I'm sorry I have to be the one to remind you of this but he doesn't love you anymore. Nothing you do is going to make him love you. I'm sorry Rose."  
_That's when I realized what this must look like to her. I said.

"Lissa it's nothing like that I swear, we're just talking."

Her anger was gone and was replaced with pity for me. She said.

"Talking about what?"

The correct answer: Our life together, how to have babies in a few years (he wanted them and marriage has sacrifice), where we were going to live, the important things _married _couples talk about.

The answer I told Lissa-

"Guardian stuff,"  
"You're a terrible liar Rose,"

"It was nothing, just talking."  
Dimitri cut in and said.

"Can we tell them our good news _Mrs. Belikova?"_  
I smiled and said.

"Dimitri and I got married today."

Happiness hit me through the bond as Lissa threw her arms around me and said.

"Ohmigod! You're married! Why didn't you tell me you guys were dating?"  
Dimitri answered.

"We weren't dating. Today just happened to be the day that we realized that our love is too strong to be ignored."  
Lissa said.

"Awww! Rose you never told me that Dimitri was a big, romantic teddy bear!"  
I laughed and said.

"You have your own teddy bear, this one's mine."  
Lissa said.

"Did you tell your Mom that you got married yet?"

I felt the blood drain from my face and I whispered.

"I don't want my teddy bear ripped up just yet."  
Lissa took my hand and said.

"She can't hurt him over the phone, she deserves to know."

I sighed, knowing Lissa was right. I said.

"I guess this means I'll have to call Abe too."  
Dimitri said.

"Who's Abe?"  
The table fell silent and I said.

"I forgot you don't know about him! I met my Dad while I was in Russia."  
"Your Dad's Russian?"  
I laughed and said.

"No, he followed me there. Your family knew him though."  
"Abe . . . are we talking about Abe Mazur?"

"You've heard of him?"  
His eyes widened in shock as he said.

"_That's_ your Dad?"  
I laughed and said.

"Who do you think I got my sarcasm from?"  
"Rose you do know he does a lot of illegal things?"

"Yep, but I don't know much about him. I should warn you though; he likes to threaten the men I'm involved with."  
Dimitri laughed a purely blissful sound that I hadn't heard in far too long. It lifted my spirits even higher.

"So if your Mom doesn't kill me he will?"  
"Not funny!"

Dimitri put his arms around me and said.

"Don't worry Roza, neither of your parents will hurt me. Shouldn't you be worrying about how my family reacts to this?"  
"I've already met your family, they'll be happy as long as you're happy."  
Dimitri smiled and said.

"You're probably right."  
"Of course I am, I'm Rose Hathaway."  
He pecked my lips before we said good bye to Lissa and Christian.

Once we got back to Dimitri's room, we sat on the couch and Dimitri pulled out his cell phone. I said.

"Let's call my Mom first, she'll be the worst."  
I dialed her number, surprisingly she answered after the second ring. She said.

"Guardian Hathaway."  
"Hi it's um Guardian Bel . . . Hathaway."  
"I know it's you Rose, what do you need?"

"I don't need anything, I just wanted to tell you that I um . . . got married."  
"You got married? Rosemarie you're only eighteen! Are you pregnant?"  
"No Mom! I broke up with Adrian!"  
"Then who are you marrying?"

Now for the hard part.

"D-Dimitri,"

"Dimitri _what?"  
_"Belikov, Dimitri Belikov."

"ROSEMARIE HOW COULD YOU? HE WAS YOUR MENTOR! WAS THIS GOING ON WHILE YOU WERE AT THE ACADEMY?"  
I looked at Dimitri who said into the phone.

"Guardian Hathaway your daughter and I have had feelings for each other for a long time."  
"WERE YOU ACTING ON THOSE FEELINGS BELIKOV?"  
"We controlled ourselves as best as possible."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AS BEST AS POSSIBLE?"  
"Guardian Hathaway your daughter and I knew what we were getting into."  
"ROSEMARIE DID YOU AND DIMITRI HAVE SEX WHILE YOU WERE AT SCHOOL?"  
I looked at Dimitri who mouthed "lie". I said.

"No! I'm still a virgin! I'm giving myself up to Dimitri tonight."  
I heard my Mom take a deep breath before she said.

"Belikov I'm going to beat the life out of you if you hurt my daughter!"  
"I won't hurt her Guardian Hathaway, I love Roza."  
"Suuuure, Rose I have to go my guardian shift is starting. I'll be talking to you more about this the next time I see you."  
"Okay Mom, I love you."

I hung up and said.

"That went well, I expected her to yell at us more."  
"I think Abe will make up for that."

I snuggled closer to Dimitri and dialed Abe's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Abe Mazur."

"Hey Dad,"

"Rose is everything alright?"  
"A girl can't call her father without him thinking that something's wrong? Because everything in my life is perfect just to let you know."

"That's good Rose, I was just worried about my little girl."  
"Well . . . I just wanted to tell you that I'm married now."  
"Married? You got married? To who? When? Are you pregnant?"  
He sounded like the critical Abe I knew.

"I'm not pregnant, I married Dimitri Belikov this morning."  
"Belikov . . . isn't he the one that was changed back into a Dhampir?"

"Yes Dad,"

"Is he safe? I don't want him beating you or anything!"

"Dad! Dimitri is harmless!"

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure!"  
There was a pause, then Abe said.

"Does he make you happy Rose?"

"Yes,"

Finally! A parent that cared about my happiness!

"Then I'm not going to object en less he hurts you. Then he's going to be tore apart limb from limb!"  
I sighed and said.

"Love you Abe,"  
I hung up. I turned to Dimitri who looked worried. I said.

"What's wrong Comrade?"  
"Did we make the right choice getting married so fast? Your Dad might be right, I might hurt you."  
"If you try to hurt me I won't let you, that's what's so great about being married to another guardian."  
He gave me a small smile and then said.

"But did we rush into this commitment?"  
"I view it like this; we were practically dating our last few months at the academy. People usually get married after a few months, so I don't think we rushed. Besides, it's not like we don't know anything about each other. You know everything about me."

"You aren't hiding anything else from me?"

"Nope, are you hiding something from me?"  
"No, I trust you."  
"I trust you too, I love you more than anything else."  
"I love you so much I can't even begin to explain how I feel when I see you Roza. It's like my heart is on fire in a good way, my whole body tingles and I want to reach out and touch you. I've never felt that way about someone before."  
I looked him in the eyes and said.

"That's the exact same way I feel when I look at you."  
He smiled and I laid my head on his chest. He put his arm around me and he called his Mom.

She answered on the first ring.

"Dimka? Is it you baby?"  
"Yes Mama, it's me."

I could tell that Olena was sobbing into the phone as she said.

"Rose said you were Strigoi!"  
"I was Mama; I was changed back into a Dhampir."

"I heard that but I couldn't believe it! It was too good to be true!"  
"I'm perfectly fine Mama, better the perfect really, I've never been this happy."  
"Oh Dimka that's fantastic! I'm so happy you're okay! You have to come see us soon!"

"I will Mama, can I bring my wife?"

Olena stopped sobbing and said in an excited voice.

"You married Rose?"  
Dimitri laughed and said.

"How did you know?"  
"It was obvious when she stayed with us that you two had something."  
"And you don't mind? You do know that Rose was my student?"

"Dimitri she's your perfect match, I spent a few days with her and I know that for fact."  
Dimitri's eyes were shining with glee; I snuggled closer to him and said.

"We'll come to visit soon, I'm sure you all miss Dimitri."  
Olena started to say something but a beeping noise cut her off. She gasped into the phone. Dimitri said in a worried voice.

"Mama? Are you okay? What's wrong?" After a few seconds she said.

"Nothing Dimka, it's just that . . . Abe Mazur is calling me."  
I suppressed a giggle and said.

"You don't have to worry about him Olena, he's my Dad."  
"Do you know what he wants to talk about?"  
"No idea, you never really know what to expect from Abe Mazur."  
"I should take his call, Dimka you visit whenever you want to. You know we're always home."  
Dimitri said,

"I love you Mama,"  
"Love you baby."  
Then Dimitri hung up the phone, I said.

"That went really well, she was purely happy for you."

"No Roza, she's happy for _us."  
_"Oh yea, I'm still getting use to the _us _part of marriage."  
He kissed my head and said.

"I'm sorry it took me this long to come back to you,"

"You're here now. We don't need to dwell in the past. We have a great future ahead of us."  
He smiled one of his rare full smiles and said.

"Since when are you so optimistic?"  
"Since I married the love of my life,"  
Dimitri and I laid down on the couch and started making out. His hands explored my back and mine found their way into his hair. It felt wonderful to be close to him again, to finally have the world right again.

As I finally started to believe that my world could be perfect I heard a knock at the door.

Chapter Two 

Dimitri and I gripped each other tighter for a few seconds before getting up. I went to the door and opened it to find Tasha standing there. If I had been pissed before then I was f**king angry now. I said through clenched teeth.

"Dimitri, it's for you."  
Dimitri walked over to the door, slipped his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Tasha noticed the close contact and said.

"This is why you broke up with me? So you could date a teenager?"  
Dimitri said.

"Rose is an adult Tasha, and she's my wife as of a few hours ago."  
"You date me for two weeks and don't marry me but you date her for five minutes and you both run to a church?"

"Rose and I are happy, we were meant for each other Tasha, can't you let me be happy? Even if it isn't with you?"

She hung her head and tears poured down her face. After a few seconds she looked Dimitri in the eyes and said.

"Yes, I can."

Dimitri kissed Tasha's forehead and they said their goodbyes.

When the door was closed Dimitri started pulling me towards the bedroom. I yanked my hand from his and said in a sharp tone.

"Go read one of your cowboy books Comrade."  
Dimitri's eyes flashed with hurt but he composed himself and said.

"Rose what did I do?"

"I think I'll have Adrian over so we can make out later."  
He understood what I was referring to, the kiss he gave to Tasha. Dimitri said.

"Oh Roza it didn't mean anything, at least not to me. She's a friend, just a friend."

"I still don't like it; I know you guys probably went farther than what I did with Adrian."

Dimitri said in harsh tone.

"Even if me and Tasha went all the way it doesn't matter, it's not like I let her _drink _from me!"  
Tears filled my eyes and I couldn't meet his gaze, he had practically called me a blood whore. Dimitri tried to caress my arm but I moved out from under his touch. He said.

"Rose I am so sorry, I didn't meant that!"  
Without looking at him I whispered.

"I'm not a blood whore, Adrian and I didn't have sex."  
"You didn't?"  
He sounded relived; I smiled but still didn't meet his gaze. I said.

"No, I'm not one for unprotected sex with Moroi."  
I looked him in the eye and said.

"So how many times did you and Tasha . . .?"  
He cupped my chin in his hand and made me look him in the eyes. He said.

"We didn't. We slept in the same bed sometimes, kissed and hugged, but I never made love with her."  
"She wanted to though,"

"Probably still does, but I'm solely yours and you're mine. I'm not going to let Tasha ruin that."

I laid my head on his chest and he hugged me. Fire ran over my body in the places he was touching me, and our innocent hug slowly turned into a passionate kiss. Before I knew it he had picked me up in his arms and we were leaning up against a wall. As our lips parted I said.

"This would be a good time to either lay me on the kitchen table or carry me to the bedroom."


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

The kitchen table, that was Dimitri's favorite place to make love to me during the day. I told him that it was completely unsanitary to have sex every other day on the same surface that we ate off of but he didn't care.

That morning I had gotten up an hour before I was supposed to, Dimitri and I had been married for about two months and something wasn't right. I don't mean something wasn't right with the marriage, which was perfect and had no problems whatsoever. Something was wrong with _me. _I had felt sick that past week, throwing up had become part of my morning to-do list. I didn't make myself throw up, I would just be doing whatever I was doing and all of the sudden I needed to get to the nearest trash can. I hadn't told Dimitri, he was struggling with his guilt and didn't need to worry about this too.

Speaking of his guilt it had gotten better since we got married. He was smiling and laughing a lot more now and was more like the Dimitri that had mentored me. He said it helped him to see that I wasn't at all affect by our time in Russia, that I was still the same feisty Rose Hathaway he had meet on that icy street all that time ago.

My depression had greatly improved; I was no longer cutting and I didn't want to commit suicide. DImitri still worried how I would react if something bad happened and he had every right to worry, it scared me too. Dimitri still watched me when I was in the kitchen, his muscles were always tense, as if he was ready to grab me I started to cut. I felt safe knowing that he cared enough to watch me.

I was stirring pancake mix that morning when I needed to throw up. I ran to the sink (it was easier to clean up then having to take out the trash) and threw up whatever had stayed in my stomach from the night before.

I stayed silent for a few seconds, hoping that I hadn't made enough noise to wake Dimitri. I stayed crouched over the sink, panting as I waited to make sure he was still sleeping. When I thought I was in the clear I lifted my head from the sink and started to clean up when Dimitri said.

"Rose are you okay?"  
"F**k,"  
The curse flew off of my tongue and was followed by the bitter taste of vomit filling my mouth. I threw up again, this time I knew there was no more hiding it. Dimitri was wide awake and would hear me.

So when I heard his feet running down the hallway I didn't even try to cover up what had really happened, he had to find out sometime. I wiped my mouth clean of vomit and washed the taste of it from my mouth.

Dimitri was in the kitchen, he was still in his pajama pants and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had _such _a nice body; I would have been turned on if he hadn't looked so concerned. I felt guilty and looked away from him, he said.

"Rose what's going on in here?"  
"I'm making pancakes,"  
"I heard something, what happened?"  
I didn't say anything; he touched my cheek and said.

"You can tell me what happened, I won't be mad."  
I took a deep breath and said.

"I threw up . . . again."  
"Again? This has happened before?"  
"J-just for a week . . . or so."

"A week? Why didn't you talk to me?"

"You were working on your guilt, I didn't want to bother you."  
"Rose Dhampirs don't stay sick that long,"  
I whispered.

"I know,"  
"Not en less they're . . ."  
I didn't know what Dimitri was implying. I stood there with a confused look on my face. I hadn't ever heard of a Dhampir catching something for a whole week. I said.

"En less they're _what?"  
_ He gulped before saying.

"En less they're pregnant,"  
Anger washed through me, I looked him in the eyes and said.

"What? Are you saying that I _cheated on you?_ How big of a whore do you think I am? We've been having sex like seven times a week and you think I'd go somewhere else for _more? _Even Rose Belikova has her limits!"  
"Rose it's fine if you and Adrian had sex before we got married, just tell me."  
"God damn it! Adrian and I did not have sex! And if we did we would have used a condom and I would have gotten birth control! And don't you think I'd know if I was having Adrian's kid by now?" 

Dimitri sighed and said.

"Are you sure you and Adrian didn't have sex?"  
I started sobbing while I said.

"Why don't you believe me? I told you I've never had sex with Adrian!"  
Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and whispered.

"I'm sorry, I believe you, I believe you. We'll go to the doctor and figure all this out." 

**Three hours later**

I was sitting in an exam room; I was waiting for the nurse to come back with the results to my blood work. Dimitri was sitting on a chair next to me; he was fingering my hair while saying.

"Everything's going to be fine, it can't be that bad, you're a Dhampir."  
I could tell that he was trying to convince himself that I was fine; he needed those words just as much as I did.

Finally the nurse came in and said.

"Well Rose congrats, you're pregnant!"  
I told the Moroi nurse.

"No, that's impossible; I've only ever had sex with a Dhampir!"

She turned to Dimitri whose head was in his hands and said.

"Would you like to have her undergo a DNA test? It would tell who the father is."  
He nodded and I was instantly angry with him. He wanted me to have some stupid test done? What kind of husband did that?

The answer- a husband that thought his wife was unfaithful

The nurse said.

"I'll need you to leave the room while I take the DNA from the fetus." She handed him a cup and said.

"I'll need you to fill that with a piece of your DNA, sperm or hair would be the easiest."

Dimitri got up with looking at me, took the cup and left the room. Once the door was closed behind him I was instantly filled with terror. My terror only increased when the nurse opened up a door and pulled out a needle that was as long as my middle finger to my elbow.

**One hour later**

I had to walk home from the hospital; Dimitri had taken the car home and left me there. Walking home was not fun after having a needle stunk through the skin in your stomach and into the child in your womb. By the time I got home I was bent over and was clutching my stomach.

I unlocked the door and found a bed made up on the couch. The minute I saw it my heart broke, I was sleeping on the couch. Dimitri didn't want to share a bed with me. I sat on the couch and started crying.

Why was this happening? I knew the baby had to be Dimitri's but I couldn't convince him of that without those test results. I spent the rest of that day on the couch, not really looking at anything. It was like I was frozen in place, if I moved I would shatter the safety bubble I was in.

But all bubbles have to pop; mine popped when someone knocked on the door. I answered it to find the same nurse from the hospital carrying an envelope. She handed it to me and said,

"These are you test results, have a nice day."  
Then she left with her guardian, I closed the door and stared at the paper in my hand. It held the solution to my problems, I already knew the information it held. But Dimitri didn't. I called his name, no answer. I looked for him all over the apartment, he wasn't there. I found a note from him saying.

_I can't stay in this house with you, not when you continue to lie about the child you're carrying. I love you Roza,_

_ Dimitri_

I started sobbing, he . . . . left. He didn't even stay to see the results, he probably didn't want to. He was so sure of himself, he was so sure that I was lying. He was going to get a Rose smack down for that one.

One thing Dimitri had been right about was what I would do if I got bad news. I stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, cutting my wrists in an attempt to block out the pain in my heart.

I don't know what happened after that except that I got lightheaded and fell onto the kitchen floor. The kitchen floor was stained with my blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**DPOV**

I was walking aimlessly through Court, too hurt by Rose's lies to go home. Why had she lied to me? Was she worried I would leave? If she had just told me the truth I would have stayed with her. I wouldn't even have thought of leaving.

It was starting to get dark; I reached down to check my stake when I realized that it wasn't there. What kind of idiot walks around without their silver stake? I grumbled a little before walking back to our . . . _my _apartment to get my stake.

When I was in front of the door I realized that I also forgot my key. Why was I forgetting everything today? I knocked on the door. No answer, I was instantly worried. Why wasn't Rose answering? She always went to bed late, she should still be up.

_She's pregnant now, she needs more sleep_

Even as that evil thought swam in my brain I couldn't shake the feeling that Rose was in trouble. I knew something was wrong, the woman that had pieced my soul back together needed help.

I rammed my body against the door a few times until it opened. I looked around franticly for Rose. The bed I had made her had been used, she had been here. I ran into the kitchen and my heart almost stopped.

Rose was lying in the middle of the kitchen; a pool of blood encircled her body. Her eyes were closed and I couldn't see if she was breathing or not. I yelled her name and knelt by her side, checking for a pulse I was praying was still there.

_Why did I leave? I knew this would happen. We both had been worried about how she would take bad news. I should have stayed here, even if I had ignored her I could have made sure she didn't do this. Why did I let her do this?_

I cleaned up her wrists and gently carried her to my . . . our bed. I tucked the covers around her and as much as I wanted to stay and make sure she woke I couldn't. I needed to clean up the . . . stuff in the kitchen before Rose or somebody else found it.

As I knelt down on the cold tile floor I noticed a white envelope. I picked it up; Rose had gotten the test results. I put them on the table; there would be time for that after I cleaned up this blood. The blood that had poured out of my Roza's body, the blood I caused her to lose.

Thirty minutes later

The blood was all gone and I was sitting at the kitchen table. My heart was racing and my mind was panicking. This was the piece of paper that would tell me that Rose had cheated. I wanted to rip the paper up and never know, but something in my gut was telling me to open it. Something was telling me that I needed to read it.

I opened the envelope and with a shaking hand pulled out the piece of bright white paper that would change my relationship with Roza. I read the letter from top to bottom, not wanting to miss something important. It said-

_Dear Mrs. Belikova,_

_ We have conducted the DNA test you asked for. The sample of DNA we received matched the DNA of the fetus. We have concluded that Dimitri Belikov is the father of this child. We demand that we come to the hospital immediately for the fear that something may be wrong with your child due to the fact that both of its parents are Dhampirs._

_ The medical staff of Good Hope Hospital _

At first I thought I was in a dream. Rose and I couldn't have children together, it was impossible. It would be too fantastic to be true. Then I remembered.

_If I can become a Dhampir again, then this doesn't seem that impossible compared to that_

As the news finally sunk in I could feel my heart lifting and I ran into the bedroom with a huge smile on my face. I said.

"Did you read this Roza?"

She said in a sleepy voice.

"I didn't need to read it Comrade, I already knew."  
I grabbed her hand, kissed it and said.

"I'm so sorry for not believing you, I'm sorry I walked out."  
She smiled and said.

"It's fine, you're back now right?"  
"Yes Roza, I'm staying."  
That's when I remember that the doctor wanted Rose at the hospital. I said.

"We have to go Roza, they need you at the hospital."  
She started to sit up while she said.

"Why do they need me?"  
I said as softly as I could.

"They think something might be wrong with our baby."

Her hand flew to her womb and she said in a panicked voice.

"What?"

"Sh, don't worry yet. They just want to run a few more tests to make sure he's fine."  
"Oh, okay."  
I saw relief flood her face and she let me wrap my arm around her waist and lead her out to the car. A car that was driving us to bad news, because _nothing _is perfect. I knew that for fact.

RPOV

I was in a hospital gown; Dimitri was sitting at my bedside. They had performed a series of tests and we were waiting for the results. My heart was racing with panic. What if I had done something to hurt the baby? What if this was my fault?

Dimitri was trying to calm me down, telling me that we didn't know if anything was wrong yet, that the doctors just wanted to check. His words calmed me until the doctor came in with a woeful expression on his face. He said.

"The baby's fine,"  
Dimitri squeezed my hand, he had been right. Nothing was wrong with the baby. Our baby was perfectly fine, my heart felt lightened with the news.

The doctor coughed and said.

"But there is this one thing . . . I really don't know how to say it, I've never had to before."  
Dimitri became defensive and said.

"What do you mean?"  
The doctor looked at the floor and said.

"The child is in perfect health; it's developing normally and should have a heart beat soon."  
Dimitri said in a harsh tone.

"Tell us what's wrong with our baby!"

"The baby is part Strigoi,"  
The doctor continued.

"We tested all of the sperm you gave us, some of it had the genetic qualities of a Dhampir . . . some of it didn't."  
Dimitri looked so ashamed, I tried to reach out and comfort him but he didn't let me touch him. Dimitri said through clenched teeth.

"Do you think we should terminate the pregnancy?"  
I covered my stomach protectively. This baby was not coming out of me for at least seven more months. I was not going to kill him just because he was part Strigoi, this is _my child. _

The doctor said.

"The baby doesn't appear to be developing any differently than a Dhampir child. As long as everything continues normally I don't see any reason to terminate the pregnancy, this could be a great discovery for science. Of course the final choice is yours."

Dimitri said.

"I'm not letting that thing _grow _in my wife if he's dangerous."  
"If we think the child is a threat we'll tell you immediately so we can take action."  
I said.

"I'm not getting an abortion,"  
Dimitri said,

"Rose . . ."  
"No, the baby stays, I don't care if he _is_ dangerous, it's _my_ body he's living in and I get the final say in what happens to it."  
The doctor said.

"In that case you're free to go."  
And with that I left the hospital with one pissed off husband and a half Strigoi baby growing in my womb. This was one hell of a day!

Once we got home I started boiling water to make the pasta for our dinner. Dimitri was begging me to get an abortion.

"Please Roza, this can't be safe. I don't want to see you hurt."  
"The doctor said he'd tell us if it wasn't safe, until then the baby stays."  
"I thought you didn't want kids?"  
"I do now,"  
Dimitri sighed and said.

"Roza you know what Strigoi can do and you have one inside of you right now! I don't like killing this baby but I don't want him to hurt you!"  
"He hasn't hurt me yet,"  
"But he's going to, he's Strigoi."  
"You assume too much Comrade,"  
"What am I assuming? He's Strigoi! All Strigoi do is kill Moroi and Dhampirs. We know that for fact Rose! Wouldn't I know that a little better then you seeing as I was one of them? All I did in Russia was kill and hurt you!"  
I didn't look at him and focused on stirring the pasta when I said.

"You didn't hurt me all the time,"  
"Don't lie Rose, I remember _everything _that happened while we were there."

I started setting the dinner table when I said.

"Then you should remember the conversation we had about your family, the only where you _smiled _and when the most dangerous thing you did was brush hair out of my face?"

He flinched which meant he remembered. I took his chin in my hand and said.

"I had hope then that you wouldn't hurt me, I'm not giving up on this baby until he hurts me."  
Dimitri whispered.

"How did you have hope for so long? I hurt you so much."  
A tear trickled down his cheek; I wiped it away and said.

"When you love someone enough, you let them do what they want to so you can stay with them."  
Dimitri kissed me on the cheek and said.

"I love you Roza,"  
I served the pasta and said.

"I love you too Comrade,"

He laughed at the nickname and we both started eating. I knew he might not like it now, but once the baby came he would love him. I knew he would love our baby eventually . . . right?

**Two Months later**

Do you know what hell is? Living in the same house with a Russian god and not having sex with him for two f**king months! Dimitri would kiss me and tell me that he loved me but even though the doctor said we could have sex, still no sex. I didn't want to push him to do something he didn't want to so I never brought it up. But god damn it if we turn into one of those boring couples that spend their Saturday nights playing a board game.

I was four months pregnant, the baby had a heart beat and had started to kick. When I had told DImitri his eyes had lit up with joy but he didn't touch my stomach to feel the baby kick. It had hurt me and I had to leave the room so he wouldn't see me cry. Why couldn't he just love our baby? Why did he have to think he was some terrible, monstrous creature?

Lissa was excited about the baby; she understood where I was coming from when I refused to get an abortion. She also thought it was mean not to give the baby a fair chance at life just because of what he was; it wasn't like he could control it.

When Adrian found out he locked himself in his room and got drunk. He didn't come out for a few days and I started to get worried. I tried to tell myself that Adrian got drunk like that all the time (which he did) but I couldn't help but feel guilty.

Dimitri and I had been lying in bed that night, he was reading while I stared at the ceiling. I suddenly felt a kick in the center of my tummy; I sat up bolt straight and grabbed my stomach. Dimitri panicked; he put one hand on my shoulder and the other over the hand resting on my stomach. He said.

"Is everything okay? What happened?"  
"Everything's fine, he just surprised me."  
DImitri's eyes held a mixture of concern and curiosity. I said,

"I thought he was asleep but he started kicking."  
The hand Dimitri had resting on my stomach started to move under my other hand, I was almost screaming inside my head.

_Yes! Feel him kick! Touch my stomach!_

Just when I really thought he would feel the baby kick his hand snapped away from me. For once Dimitri Belikov wasn't fast enough, I grabbed his hand and pressed his hand against my belly. He started to pull away but something stopped him. At first I was worried that something was happening to him but my worries dissolved when his hand pressed down on my womb a little harder. He had felt the baby kick, my mission was accomplished. I smiled and said.

"Do you feel him?"  
He could only nod; he looked like he was in awe. I caressed his cheek, he said.

"I thought he was . . . I don't know, going to be kicking you harder than this."

I placed both my hands over his and said.

"It feels like there's a butterfly flapping around inside me, no pain whatsoever."

He looked me square in the eyes and said.

"This made me realize something Roza,"  
"And what is that Comrade?"  
"I love you and this child Roza,"  
I yawned and said.

"I knew you would eventually."  
Dimitri made me lay down and he pulled the covers up to my chin. He said.

"Sleep Roza, you are the baby are tired."  
"Dimitri?"

"Yes Roza?"

"Why don't you want to have sex with me?"  
I was starting to fall asleep; he kissed my forehead and said.

"I want to have sex with you Roza, we'll have a go it in the morning."  
When I fell asleep with his arms around me that night I knew everything was perfect again. We were having our baby, we were making a family.


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV

Dimitri kept his promise the next morning, he made love to me. Hell was gone from my life the minute his naked body touched mine. Sadly, our bliss was cut short when a little voice said.

"Uncle Dimka what are you doing?"  
Dimitri flew off of me and pulled the blanket over my chest as I sat up. He was about to say something when Paul ran out of the room yelling.

"Uncle Dimka and Auntie Rose are playing a game! I want to play too!"  
I looked at Dimitri and said.

"What the hell?"  
He got up and pulled on his sweat pants and shirt. I ran into the closet and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a nice green shirt before running out into the family room to the best sight in the world.

Dimitri was hugging his mother who was crying. His other sister's were around him, holding onto any part of him they could. I stayed in the background, tears coming to my eyes as I watched Dimitri and his family.

They were all talking in Russian and I didn't ask for anyone to interpret, this was a family conversation that wasn't meant for my ears.

After a boring hour filled with Dimitri's family not saying a single word to me I decided to finally take a seat. Sadly there weren't any in the family room so I went into the kitchen and drank a glass of water.

I don't know how long I sat there before Viktoria came into the room; she started looking through the cabinets. I said.

"Do you need something?"  
She whirled around to face me and let out a little scream of joy before hugging me and saying in English.

"Thank you so much for taking good care of my brother! I was worried that he wouldn't be the same but he seems fine."  
"For the most part yes, he is fine."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Sometimes he feels really guilty, but we're working on it."  
"Thank you for helping him! You've been so nice to him!"  
I blushed and said.

"He's been helping me too,"  
She took my hand and said.

"Come talk to us! We want to hear about what's been going on with you and Dimka!"  
Viktori started to pull me into the family room but I stopped her and said.

"No, I should stay here. You're his family and you hardly get to see him, I have him every day. Go talk to your brother."

"I feel bad leaving you in here,"

I smiled at her and said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine in here."  
She looked at me for one minute before smiling and going back into the family room.

Three hours later, three f**king hours later I was _still _sitting at the kitchen table. It was three f**kinghours later that Dimitri's family _finally_ left and I could _finally _get up and walk around _my _f**king house.

When I went into the family room Dimitri was sitting on the couch, tears were falling down his face. I curled up next to him and said.

"What's wrong Comrade?"  
"I haven't seen them in many years Roza, I'm just happy."  
"What did you talk about?"  
"Didn't you hear?"  
I laughed and said.

"I don't speak Russian,"  
"We manly talked about how things have been for them since I came to America."  
"How has everything been for them?"  
"Pretty good, not much has changed."  
"When are they leaving?"  
"Not for a few weeks, they want to spend as much time with me as possible."  
I could feel my heart breaking. Dimitri was going to miss a few weeks of my pregnancy; he was going to miss doctor's appointments and other important milestones. I tried to hold it together for him, it was better for him to see his family then wait in a crowded waiting room with me.

I said.

"Oh . . . okay, I guess I could hang out with Lissa,"  
"My family wants to meet her; they want to thank her for saving me."

More emotions hit me; they were taking Lissa from me too? What was I supposed to do for the next few weeks while my best friend was spending time with my husband's family? I said.

"I guess I'll knit something for the baby, I've got nothing better to do."  
"Rose we need you there,"  
Tears pooled in my eyes and I said.

"I guess I could guard Lissa," 

Dimitri laughed, took my chin in his hand and said.

"Roza I want you to spend time with them. Why are you trying to get out of it?"  
Tears fell from my eyes when I said.

"I-I thought you didn't want me there."  
Dimitri pulled me into his arms and said.

"I want you to come to lunch with us Roza, it's kind of hard to introduce your wife and unborn child to your family if your wife and unborn child aren't there."  
"When are we going to lunch?"  
"They just went to freshen up, we're leaving now."  
Nerves ran through me as Dimitri pulled me up from the couch and we went out to the car. Dimitri said.

"They love you, you already know that."  
I smiled nervously and said.

"I know, but this is the first time I'm meeting them _as your wife. _Last time I was just one of your annoying students."  
"Mama says she could tell that you loved me,"  
"Oh yes, true love shows very well when you get drunk at your lover's funeral."  
"You got _drunk _when you were staying with my family?"  
Tears filled my eyes and I said.

"It was your memorial service . . . they made me tell stories about your time in America . . . I got a tad emotional."  
I rubbed my stomach, taking comfort from the bump that was there. It reminded me that Dimitri wasn't dead, Dimitri wasn't Strigoi, Dimitri was here, Dimitri was alive, I was having Dimitri's baby.

Dimitri said.

"Roza . . ."

Sympathy filled his voice; I looked out the window and said.

"It's fine, just never put me around Russian vodka, gosh that stuff is _strong."  
_ Dimitri laughed and said.

"They gave you Russian vodka?"  
"It was Viktoria, she only gave me one shot but after I realized how well it numbed pain . . . . let's just say I spilled all my secrets to Sydney."  
"Sydney?"  
"She's an Alchemist Abe sent after me, she stayed with your family for a few days."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing your family hadn't figured out, we many talked about love and if the pain ever goes away."  
"What pain?"  
Tears streamed down my face as I rubbed my stomach and said.

"If the pain of losing your love ever goes away,"  
We were parked at the restaurant, Dimitri wiped away my tears and said.

"I'm right here Roza, I love you."  
I threw my arms around him and said.

"Thank god,"  
Dimitri hugged me for a few seconds before saying.

"I won't leave Roza, I love our life together."

I pulled away to smile at him and said.

"What isn't to love? You're married to _me _and you're having a baby."

"Our life will be even more perfect after my mother hears about our baby. When I was growing up she use to badger me about when her little boy was going to get married and adopt a baby."  
We both got out of the car, when we were walking next to each other I wrapped my arm around his and said.

"Then this is even better, this baby has your genetics."  
"I'm glad they're here so we can tell them in person,"  
"So am I, I want to see their reactions."  
I _needed _to see their reactions because I really needed Olena's approval. I knew she liked me, but I wanted her to be okay with my pregnancy.

We sat at the table Dimitri's family had selected, Dimitri and I were next to each other and Lissa was across the table from us. Olena started talking.

"Valissa we can never thank you enough for saving Dimka,"  
I felt a wave of happiness and embarrassment flow through the bond. Lissa said.

"It wasn't just me; Rose was the one who found all of the information and came up with the plan. Saving Dimitri was her idea; I just went along with it."

I looked down at the table; everything Lissa had said was only halfway true. I had come up with the plan but she had come with me because she wanted to. I didn't say anything, Dimitri whispered to me.

"Is that true Roza?"

He sounded like he was in awe. I whispered.

"We can share details later."  
Olena said.

"_You _were the one to stake him,"  
"Rose was the one that made the plan to stake him, she would have done it if she could have."  
I said.

"I love Dimitri and I wanted him to be a Dhampir again. I'm glad we're together again, he gives me all the happiness I could ever need."

Dimitri said.

"Rose is giving _me_ one of the best things in my life, a baby."  
Olena started yelling across the table in Russian. I could tell she was angry from the tone of her voice and by the way her hands were flying around like daggers.

Dimitri sounded equally angry and was yelling at his mother. His hand flew to my stomach where he cupped the baby. Tears came into my eyes as I turned to Dimitri and said.

"They don't believe me? They think the baby isn't yours?"  
He turned back to his mother and something else in Russian. The tone was softer this time and I could hear a twinge of sadness in his voice. I caressed his arm in an attempted to comfort him.

Olena's eyes met mine. I expected her to give me a death glare that would say.

_Bitch you slept someone else and got my son to think the kid is his! Go rod in hell with that idiot child!_

But instead of the nasty message I got a look of happiness. She said.

"Is it true Rose? Is the baby Dimitri's?"  
I looked straight in her eyes as I said.

"This baby is Dimitri's; if you don't believe me we have papers from my doctor . . ."

Olena shot me a look of love when she said.

"I trust you Rose, you wouldn't hurt Dimitri." 

My heart was glowing with happiness at Olena's words. She trusted me; she knew I wouldn't hurt Dimitri. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it to try and show him how amazing I felt. He placed our hands over my tummy and rubbed them against our baby. I smiled, he must love me and he must love our baby if he was willing to make such an obvious gesture of affection in front of his family.

The rest of the conversation went on about how I was feeling, how the baby was doing and how far along I was. Dimitri was shining with pride the entire time, he patted my stomach every once in a while when we mentioned something about the baby that made his smile even brighter.

No one brought up his time as a Strigoi and I was glad. If we had talked about it I would probably had started crying. I wouldn't cry because of the bites Dimitri gave me, I would cry because of how much the memories hurt Dimitri.

When Dimitri and I got back home he curled up on the couch with a western novel. I sat on the couch next to him and watched television. After a few minutes he said.

"They seemed to take it well,"  
I smiled and at said.

"I know! If only my parents could be happy for us."  
"They could be happy for us, we haven't told them yet."  
"Do you really think my mom's going to be happy about this?"  
"No," 

Tears filled my eyes as I said.

"My mom's going to yell at me,"  
Dimitri tried to comfort me by wiping away my tears and saying.

"Aren't you happy that we're pregnant?"

"Yes,"  
"Then it doesn't matter what our parents think, this is our choice."  
I threw my arms around him and said.

"You're right! I'm sorry I'm so emotional!"  
He laughed and said.

"You're fine, I love it when you talk to me about how you feel."  
I laughed and said.

"Sure Comrade, you love to talk about how I feel."  
He pulled my face into his hands as he said.

"I do, I'd talk to you for hours if it made you feel better, pregnant or not pregnant."  
Dimitri did care about me. He really wanted me to be happy just like I wanted him to be happy. I took one of his hands off of my face and placed it on my stomach. I said.

"Our little Comrade,"  
Dimitri laughed and said.

"Little Comrade? When did you think of that Roza?"  
"At my last doctor's appointment,"  
"We don't even know if it's a boy,"  
I pecked his lips before saying.

"Then it's a good thing Comrade is a gender neutral name."  
He smiled at me before growling, picking me up and placing me on the kitchen table where we took part in a _very _fun activity.

Once Dimitri and I had both been naked for a few minutes he decided that we should go into the bedroom. Not that he asked me about it, he just picked me up and carried me to the bed. I didn't mind, when we had sex in bed we didn't have to worry about breaking the table.

Dimitri and I were still taking part in our fun little activity when we heard the front door open. We didn't need to look at each other to know who was here, it was his family. We both jumped off of the bed and grabbed new clothing before going out to the family room to greet them. I guess Dimitri and I looked sweaty and tired because Olena said.

"What's wrong Dimka? Are you feeling okay?"  
I was quick to cover up our dirty actions by saying.

"We were training; I guess I pushed him a little too hard."  
Olena slapped the back of Dimitri's head and said.

"You should run more often, you're getting chubby."

Dimitri looked hurt by the comment and fingered his abdomen gently. I don't know why Olena thought her little boy was getting chubby; he still looked like a Russian god with a perfectly flat stomach. He hadn't gained any weight because he trained so hard. I whispered in his ear.

"I'm the only one getting fat around here; you know I won't let you get fat."

He smiled at the reference to my pregnancy and I knew I had succeeded in making him feel better. With my mission accomplished I led Dimitri's family into the family room where we all took seats. They started talking about how nice it was to see Dimitri again when we heard a scream coming from the kitchen. Dimitri and I ran to the kitchen and found Viktoria staring at a pile of our clothing. At first I didn't get what the big deal was about then I realized how this must look to her. This made her realize that her sweet little brother liked to get down and dirty on the kitchen table.

Dimitri and were both blushing as we went and retrieved our clothing from the kitchen floor. Olena looked like she was having a heart attack; I guess she didn't like evidence from her son's sex life displayed right before her eyes. She turned to Dimitri with an enraged look in her eyes and said.

"Was this the _training _you took part in before our arrival?"  
Dimitri looked uncomfortable when he said.

"Mama . . ."  
"Tell the truth Dimitri,"  
Dimitri almost whispered.

"Yes,"  
Olena slapped the back of his head and said.

"You should do a better job of covering this up! We have children in the room!"  
I was shocked to find out that Olena wasn't mad that her little boy had been f**king someone during the day. She was mad because he didn't cover it up! That was a first! My mom would have been beat the s**t out of me! I was starting to like Dimitri's family even more.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything. The characters and _Vampire Academy_ belong to Richelle Mead.

RPOV

I walked into the kitchen the next morning and saw Olena. I looked at her and said.

"You don't have to cook, you're a guest."  
She smiled warmly and said.

"You need to rest, pregnancy is difficult."  
I opened up the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. She said.

"How is your mother? I haven't heard about her yet."  
I choked on my water. Why did she have to bring up my mother? I said.

"My mom wasn't happy when I told her that I had gotten married."  
Olena served me some _blini_ as she said.

"Why not? You and Dimitri seem very happy with your life together."  
"She thinks I'm too young. And she didn't . . ."

I hesitated. How could I tell Olena that my mother didn't like her son? Olena said.

"What else didn't she approve of?"  
I said carefully.

"She didn't like Dimitri . . . because he was my mentor."  
"Did she assume that you two had had a . . . relationship at the academy?"  
"Yep. When I told her that I had married him, I got yelled at."  
Olena held my hand and said.

"I believe that your relationship with Dimitri is none of my concern. If something . . . sexual happened between you two while you were underage, that is your life. I shouldn't know about it."  
"Thank you for understanding."  
Olena took a deep breathing before saying.

"How did she react to your pregnancy?"  
I laughed and said.

"If I told her about the baby, she would rip Dimitri apart!"  
"She is your mother; she needs to know that she is going to be a grandmother."  
I sighed and said.

"When she figures out that the baby is part Strigoi, she'll stake him. She'll hear the word Strigoi and assume that the baby is evil."  
Dimitri had walked into the kitchen. He kissed my head and said.

"The baby is not evil."  
I said.

"My mom will think it is."  
Olena said.

"You won't let her hurt your baby."

Dimitri said.

"We'll protect him, Roza. She won't hurt him."  
I held Dimitri's hand and pulled out my cell phone.

I dialed my mom's number. She answered by saying.

"Guardian Hathaway."

"This is Guardian Belikova."  
"Hello Rose, is everything okay?"  
"Yea Mom. Dimitri and I have some good news for you."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm . . . pregnant."  
My mom's voice became angry when she said.

"Who did you sleep with?"  
I got pissed too. Why would she assume that I cheated? Dimitri and I could have used in vetro! Did my mother think that I was a whore?

I said sharply.

"Dimitri got me pregnant! His DNA was altered when he was turned back into a Dhampir!"

My mom said.

"What about his DNA changed?"  
I hesitated but said.

"The baby is part Strigoi."  
My mom said.

"Are you going to get an abortion?"  
"No, I love the baby."  
"Rose, it will kill you."  
"My doctor said that the baby is perfectly normal."  
"It isn't normal to be pregnant with a Strigoi!"  
"Mom, the baby is staying inside of me. I just wanted to let you know that you're going to be a grandmother."  
"You should get an abortion, Rose. We will talk about this later, my charge needs me now."  
I hung up the phone. I turned to Dimitri, smiled and said.

"She didn't yell at us!"  
Dimitri caressed my check and said.

"Did she hurt your feelings?"  
"Only a little, Comrade. I knew that she wouldn't want me to keep the baby."  
I rubbed my bump and said to the baby.

"I love you Little Comrade!"

Dimitri laughed and said.

"We don't know if it can hear you."

"So what? If he can't hear me then I just get to spoil him more when he comes out."  
Olena said.

"I believe that babies can hear outside of the womb. I used to talk to my stomach when I carried Dimitri and he would respond with kicks."  
I smiled seductively at Dimitri and said.

"Then we need to stop make so much noise when we have sex, Comrade. The baby doesn't need to have a dirty mind."  
Dimitri chuckled at my blunt words. Our life was great. Dimitri was with his family and the baby was healthy. But I believed in what Dimitri had said a few months ago. Nothing is perfect.

_Blini-_ I believe that this is how you spell the pancakes that Rose was served in _Blood Promise._ If I'm wrong, please tell me.

I know this chapter is short and I know that it's really bad. But I wanted to update. I might come back to it later and fix it. I'm sorry that it isn't great.

Love, DimitriandRose7 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything. The characters and_ Vampire Academy _belong to Richelle Mead.

RPOV

Dimitri and I were f**cking happy. We spend all of our free time with his family. We went out to eat and bought things for the baby. Olena was giving us a lot of advice about changing diapers and other baby things. We were going to spend the day looking for a crib when sh*t hit the fan.

Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table (My FAVORITE piece of furniture) while Olena served breakfast. It was still very early. We had all woken up early so that we could spend some time with Dimitri before he went to work. Because it was early, Dimitri and I were still in our pajamas. We didn't have our stakes with us. So we weren't prepared for what happened next.

Something was thrown against the door from the outside. We all jumped up from the table and were ready to fight. The mysterious thing was thrown against the door again and it came crashing down. It turned out a person had been slamming their body against the door to break it down.

Seven people ran into the house and started attacking us. They were all guardians. This shocked me. Why would guardians attack us? Dimitri was a trusted guardian again. And I hadn't done anything wrong since Dimitri and I got married.

I shook off my shock and started to fight. Dimitri and a male guardian were fighting, but Dimitri was clearly winning. I didn't feel like I was needed there so I turned around and noticed that Olena was struggling to fight off her attacker.

I ran up to her female attacker and pulled her pony tail. She stumbled and that's when I noticed who her attacker was.

It was my mother. My f**king mother was attacking my family in my own house.

Anger shot though me like adrenaline. I went to punch my mom in the face, but she blocked my fist. I threw my fist into her stomach, and she grunted with pain. As we continued to fight, I said roughly.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She said in a no nonsense manner.

"The child needs to die, Rose. We can't let it be born."

I was so shocked that I let my guard down and Mom was able to punch me in the face. I forced myself to concentrate on the fight as I kicked her in the stomach. But it was hard to stay focused.

She wanted to kill my _baby._ She came here to help these guardians hurt my _child._ I couldn't comprehend how she could do this to me. How she could help people hurt my baby.

I wouldn't let her. I could never let her hurt my baby.

I attacked her with a newfound strength. I slammed my fist into the side of her face and her nose started to bleed. I said heatedly.

"Who sent you to do this?"

"We decided that we had to do something ourselves."

"The Court didn't plan this?"

"No. They had decided to let the child live."

I was trying to process what she had said to me when I was attacked from behind. I was suddenly pinned to the floor. I tried to free myself but my attacker didn't move. I said venomously.

"You attack pregnant women from behind? You're _such _a gentleman."

I heard Dimitri scream.

"Let go of her! She's pregnant!"

My attacker flipped me onto my back but made sure that I was still pinned down. I spit in his face.

He looked up at my mom and said.

"Janine, are you still going to do it?"

My mom answered.

"Yes. It's my responsibility."

My mom pulled a stake out of her belt. It was then that I realized what they were going to do. They were going to stake me.

My mom was going to kill me.

I said.

"Why are you going to kill me? The baby is harmless."

My mom said.

"It won't always be harmless. It will hurt someone eventually. We need to prevent that from happening."  
"Then why are you killing _me?"_

"We can't let another Strigoi baby be conceived."

I scoffed.

"Dimitri can have sex with another woman. He can have another baby."

"Rose, he won't have sex with another woman because he'll feel guilty about your death."

Anger filled me and I fought against the man holding me down. I yelled.

"You're going to use his guilt to your advantage?! What kind of sick bastards do that?!"

I never got an answer. Mom drove the stake into my chest and I blacked out. 

I'm sorry this took so long. I'll try to update more often.

I hope you enjoy the chapter,

DimitriandRose7


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own **_**Vampire Academy.**_** Richelle Mead does.**

RPOV

I woke up in f**king pain. My chest felt like it was f**cking burning. I opened my eyes carefully and noticed that I was in the Court's hospital. Dimitri was sitting in the chair next to my bed. He was holding his head in his hands, and he was crying quietly.

I didn't understand why Dimitri was crying. I was fine. I had almost died before. Rose Belikova was always fine. It was really f**cking hard to kill me.

That was when I realized why he was crying. I must have lost the baby. Tears flew to my eyes and pain lashed across my chest. But this was a different pain. A pain that was ten f**cking times worse.

My baby was dead. I had failed to protect my baby.

Tears streaked down my face as I choked out.

"I- . . . is the baby . . . gone . . .?"

Dimitri jumped out of his chair to kneel next to my bed. He grabbed my hand and said.

"No Roza! The baby is perfectly fine! The doctors checked everything and he's fine!"

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. Relief was coursing through my body. The baby was fine. I could feel him kicking. My Mom had not succeeded in her goal.

That was when I remembered what my Mom had done. She had tried to _kill_ me. She had tried to _murder_ my baby. I would never forgive her.

Rage coursed through me. My fury was so powerful that I started to shake. I said harshly.

"My Mom tried to kill our baby."

Dimitri pulled me into his arms and said soothingly.

"Lissa had all of those guardians put in prison. They had direct orders not to hurt you or the baby. Because they went against the Queen's command, they were all fired. They're all being charged with attempted murder."

My anger temporarily died down when Dimitri mentioned Lissa. I said.

"Is Lissa okay?"

Dimitri sighed and said.

"She's extremely worried about you even though she healed you."

I checked the bond. Yep, Lissa was freaking the f**ck out. I laughed quietly and said.

"That's what friends do, Comrade."

Dimitri squeezed my hand and said.

"I thought that you were going to die."

"Nah, Comrade. Lots of people have tried to kill me. No one's done it yet."

Dimitri stared at the floor as he said.

"I failed to protect you."

I forced Dimitri to look at me when I said.

"No, you didn't. Seven guardians attacked us, Dimitri. There were only three guardians in that room who were still in fighting condition. We couldn't have done anything to prevent this from happening."

"You could have left."

I said forcefully.

"The last time I left you behind you were turned into a Strigoi! I'm NOT going to f**cking leave you!"

Dimitri jumped backwards slightly in shock. He said.

"Roza . . ."

Tears fell down my face as I said.

"I can't do it. Please, Dimitri, don't tell me to leave you . . ."

Dimitri pulled me into his arms and said.

"No, Rose. You don't have to leave me. I won't leave you either, I promise."

I laughed shakily and said.

"Hey, Comrade. When are we going to leave this sterile sh*t hole?"

Dimitri sighed and said.

"Rose, a sh*t hole can't be sterile. It's full of sh*t."

My eyes widened in shock. I said.

"Comrade, did you swear?"

Dimitri smiled at me and said.

"Yes, Roza. I do swear on occasion."

"It's a HUGE turn on. You should swear for me. A lot."

Dimitri shook his head and tried to wipe the smile off of his face.

"No, Rose. Swearing isn't a good habit. You should swear less."

I smiled seductively and said.

"But you like it when my mouth is dirty. If my mouth wasn't dirty, then you wouldn't get to clean it out . . ."

Dimitri kissed me passionately. After a few moments he pulled away and said.

"I'm not going to make love to you in a hospital, Roza. We have to wait until we get back home."

I sighed in disappointment, but I secretly agreed with him. Having sex in a hospital bed didn't sound fun. I said grumpily.

"Can we have sex on the kitchen table, Comrade?"

"Yes, Roza."

I smiled. Dimitri and I LOVED the kitchen table. It was a very . . . useful piece of furniture.

**Thank you for reading this story!**

**Please rate and review my other stories!**

**DimitriandRose7**


End file.
